El Sueño Alterno
by GrayGay
Summary: Al soñar no se sabe que se esta soñando, todo parece tan cierto, no es difícil confundirse. Thor y Loki pueden estar viviendo una vida que ni siquiera es real.


**_Hola gente, nada otra cosa que ya tenía tiempo escribiendo y que ni acaba de hacer bien. _**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica._**

* * *

**El Sueño Alterno****  
**  
_1. La escapatoria_  
El Bifrost se encuentra destruido y el puente arco iris esta partido a la mitad, un enorme vórtice espacial se abre en la inmensidad en dirección a Jotunheim, mientras dos figuras cuelgan en la orilla del puente y una tercera los ayuda a subir. Una vez en la superficie los tres guardan silencio, ninguno se atreve a mirar a ningún otro sitio que no sea los colores del puente, el enorme vórtice en el cielo o la ciudad de Asgard. El único sonido es el caos de la destrucción, pero es un murmullo lo que capta la atención de Thor, un susurro que lo incómoda y lo hace voltear a donde esta Loki, este se encuentra hincado y con la vista clavada en la nada, sus ojos están ausentes pero sus labios se mueven con velocidad mientras su voz profunda susurra lo que a Thor le parece un hechizo, Loki aún puede tener una última carta que jugar y no está dispuesto a permitirlo, intenta acercarse a Loki y es en ese momento que de sus ojos verdes lágrimas empiezan a brotar para casi de inmediato dejar ver un color azul mezclándose en sus pupilas con el rojo ira de los mismos y hace que Thor se detenga en seco, llamando también la atención de Odín al captar el estado de shock en Loki.  
Una onda de luz sale del interior del hechicero y logra alcanzar al dios del trueno haciendo que ambos caigan inconscientes de golpe para que enseguida la luz desaparezca.  
Odín se acerca de inmediato aunque con dificultad, su expresión deja ver un rastro de miedo al ver como sus hijos están inconscientes en la superficie del puente, al instante revisa sus signos vitales, sus respiraciones son acompasadas, intenta despertarlos sin éxito y de inmediato reconoce aquello como un sueño inducido, uno muy profundo del cual desconocía que otras consecuencias podría tener mezclado con el estado emocional de Loki. Pero algo tenía seguro, en los planes de Loki en aquel momento no tenía contemplado que Thor también se viera afectado por la onda del hechizo, aquello solo le demostró que no tenía el control total sobre el encantamiento, era lógico, aquella era magia antigua, muy pocos habían puesto en práctica aquello y eso solo hacía que ambos estuvieran en un peligro aún mayor y desconocido, y ni él, con toda su fuerza y poder, era capaz de sacar a alguien del mundo de la realidad alterna, la clase de sueño en el que el caí era diferente, era uno consiente, en realidad no dormía de forma profunda y eso lo hacía estar al pendiente de las cosas a su alrededor, pero esto era diferente, era algo tan profundo, sus hijos parecían solo cadáveres en aquel estado aunque podía ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban regularmente. No podía hacer mucho, solo vigilarlos y esperar a que en algún momento el efecto del hechizo terminara sin secuelas...si es que terminaba.

_2. La sangre fría__  
_Tus párpados se abren con pesadez, en realidad no quieres despertar todavía, por alguna razón sientes el cuerpo molido y una fuerte pesadez en la cabeza que te desanima a abrir los ojos y ver la luz del día.  
Abres los ojos de golpe, una fuerte sensación de miedo recorre tu mente y no sabes su origen, no sabes si han pasado varias horas desde que abriste los ojos por primera vez o si sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, pero de inmediato tu vista se concentra en el techo sobre tu cabeza, observas que esta a gran altitud y te pierdes en su composición de madera. Das un suspiro largó y decides incorporarte al fin, cuando ya estas sentado en la cama un bostezo llega repentinamente y cubres tu boca con una de tus manos para después llevarla para recoger unos mechones de cabello que caen por tu frente, al bajar tu mano captas algo raro en ella por lo que la observas con atención; es azul, de un azul de tono oscuro pero no demasiado y unas líneas crean figuras en ella.  
Miras tu brazo por completo y tu otra mano por igual que están en las mismas condiciones, tocas tu rostro y encuentras líneas marcadas en el por lo que supones que debe estar de la misma coloración como todo tu cuerpo.  
Te quedas en el mismo lugar, pensando cómo es que llegaste ahí y porque las condiciones de tu apariencia, pero por alguna razón lo último no te extraña tanto después de un rato; por fin decides mirar por completo el lugar donde te encuentras: es una enorme habitación con poca iluminación, los únicos muebles son la cama donde te encuentras y un armario a un costado de esta, el resto está vacío y la puerta está justo frente a ti y de igual forma es de gran altura correspondiendo al lugar. Ahora todo lo encuentras demasiado grande para ti pero justo cuando empiezas a preguntarte porque lo grande de aquel espacio, apareces en una habitación incluso más grande que donde te encontrabas, no sabes cómo llegaste ahí, que hiciste antes o que está pasando y sólo te quedas quieto. De inmediato figuras más altas y corpulentas pasan frente a ti, volteas a verlos y sus cuerpos son de tono azul y marcas, pero algo en sus rostros capta tu atención: sus ojos son rojos, un rojo brillante que te incómoda y de inmediato comprendes que aquellos seres tienen características muy similares a las tuyas, y un pánico hace que quieras comprobar si ese mismo tono sangre está en tus ojos pero solo cubres tu rostro con ambas manos , y al retirarlas de tu cara aparece frente a ti tu padre sentado en su imponente trono de hielo muy por encima de donde te encuentras.  
No necesitas pensarlo demasiado, tal vez otras cosas no están tan claras, pero sabes que aquel gigante es tu padre y eso te hace un príncipe, por alguna razón lo sabes y no necesitas cuestionarte el porqué de eso ahora y más porque en esa mirada sangre ves una furia silenciosa que te hace callar y sólo escuchas su voz desgastada: "Prepárate para la guerra".  
Quieres preguntar quién es el enemigo pero sólo cierras tus párpados para asimilar aquellas palabras cuando una fuerza te quita el aliento y te desgasta internamente, y una vez más todo a tu alrededor cambia en parpadeo y te desespera no tener ni idea de cómo llegaste ahí o que hiciste antes, y te deja exhausto tratar de recordar así como odias esas miradas rojas que te miran con escrutinio en aquel enorme salón de armas, ese color sangre que te congela al instante, que sientes como busca, saquea y absorbe tu mente en ese color brillante; en ese momento te das cuenta que te estás mirando en el reflejo de una de las paredes de hielo, y que son tus ojos los que te juzgan, pero no son tus ojos, es esa maldita sangre que cala hasta los huesos y quieres retirar la mirada de ese lugar, intentas cerrar los ojos pero no lo consigues y el pánico se apodera de ti porque ves como la sangre empieza a brotar de tus ojos y hasta puedes sentir como recorre tu rostro, y quieres gritar pero un nudo en la garganta te aprisiona la voz y de repente todo es ruido, gritos, bruma, armas, cuerpos y esa maldita sangre.

_3. El trono negro__  
_El sol comienza a molestarte, sientes como te quema el rostro y eso te obliga a rodar en la cama para ocultarlo y dormir otros minutos más.  
Despiertas con lentitud y un agradable olor te llena los sentidos y te abre el apetito, aquello te motiva a incorporarte y a estar dispuesto a ir a buscar el desayuno; descansas unos minutos en la cama observando la habitación y detallando todo lo que se encuentra ahí: hay varias puertas de gran altura, una enorme ventana con delgadas cortinas que son agitadas por la brisa matinal, varias pieles de animales adornan las paredes y el suelo, así como varios voluminosos muebles de madera. Cierras los ojos por unos momentos y respiras profundamente, pero al momento de abrirlos estas en un lugar distinto, los coros y porras de la gente te llenan los oídos y te hacen estremecer, volteas a tu izquierda y un oponente espera tus movimientos, miras tu mano derecha y Mjolnir está ahí, y sin pensarlo aferras tu agarre al martillo para enseguida golpear a tu oponente lo que hace que salga disparado por los aires para después caer con fuerza en el suelo arenoso.  
Escuchas como tu nombre es vitoreado y aquello te encanta, sientes el orgullo y superioridad que te ha acompañado a lo largo de toda tu vida y aquello te hace sentir cómodo y en paz de cierta manera.  
Estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que al mirar con atención de das cuenta que ya no estás en la arena de combate sino en el salón del trono, aquel lugar en el que pronto pasaras la mayor parte de tu tiempo y que tanto ansias por poseer. El lugar tiene la iluminación usual, varias antorchas están encendidas excepto cerca del trono, no hay antorchas cerca de las escaleras que dan paso al trono y aquello te da un mal presentimiento, el lugar está totalmente oscuro en se punto, es una oscuridad densa, pesada que de solo mirarlo es como si te robara fuerza pero que no logras apartar la mirada de ahí, y solo compruebas como tu cuerpo se queda petrificado, como tus ojos se llenan de ese negro en el que puedes jurar que las sombras de demonios se asoman...  
Parpadeas y ese negro desaparece sólo para dejar una sombra, pero aún así no puedes distinguir a tu padre en aquella oscuridad pero sabes que está ahí, y por algunos minutos ninguno habla, ningún ruido logra colarse en el lugar y durante ese silencio intentas recordar cómo es que llegaste ahí y que fue esa negrura infernal pero cuando crees saber cómo paso, escuchas la voz imponente de tu padre, esa que llena el lugar entero y crea eco al final y que ya esta desgastada: "Prepárate para la guerra". Es todo lo que dice y aquello te sorprende, estabas apunto de preguntar que amenazaba Asgard cuando sentiste perder el aliento y un sobresalto espantoso se apoderó de tu pecho, y al mirar a tu alrededor solo ves la superficie dorada que cubre el Bifrost, volteas y miras tu mano y Mjolnir está ahí, levantas la vista y observas con asombro como los colores del universo cubren tu cuerpo y como una fuerza te jala y te asfixia al instante.  
Tu vista es borrosa, intentas enfocarla en algo sin éxito, sientes el cuerpo adormecido, tus oídos se llenan de gritos...pero son gritos de terror, gritos de guerra, gritos que se clavan en tu cuerpo como verdaderas heridas, gritos proclamando un momento más de vida y tu tan llena de ella. Tu vista se aclara al fin y deseas que nunca lo haya hecho porque la sangre brillante te hiere.

_4. Para terminar todas las guerras_

La guerra más antigua sigue su curso, todos anunciaban ese momento pero nadie estaba seguro cuando continuaría después de que los asgardianos sitiaron Jotumheim y robaron su fuente de poder, dejando convertir al reino de hielo en un paraje desolado con solo unos cuantos pocos habitantes.

Ahora una tormenta de nieve azota el campo de batalla, dificultando la visibilidad de ambos bandos dejándolos a la suerte de sus demás sentidos, confiando totalmente en los pasos y golpes que dan, activando aún más el oído ante cualquier amenaza y esperando no morir dentro de aquella confusión.

Y rayos iluminan mezclándose con aquel blanco infinito, iluminan el ambiente borroso y dejan ver la verdadera masacre dentro de aquella confusión. Los rayos provienen del Mjolnir, aquella arma que es propiedad del dios argardiano Thor y que ahora usa todo el poder de su martillo con un brillo de perdición en los ojos. Aquella locura de la batalla, aquella emoción por sentir la sangre salpicar en la piel, por escuchar los últimos gritos de vida, por captar la expresión de la misma muerte. Es una locura de la que no se puede escapar aunque al principio se esté horrorizado, aunque al inicio se observe aquello como el mismo infierno y se quiera escapar de ahí, al final se termina participando para la muerte o huyendo por la muerte. La mirada el dios está perdida, sus movimientos son automáticos y con cada cuerpo que cae ante su poder, en su rostro se ve un alivio.

Se detiene en medio de la batalla, en medio de los cadáveres y la sangre resplandeciente en aquel fondo blanco que cae de aquella daga que tomo para acrecentar su matanza, el cansancio se hace evidente, sus ojos miran al suelo pues aún la nieve cubre todo el ambiente, se detiene a escuchar con atención, alguien se acerca con pasos lentos y ruegos callados. Refirma el agarre de la daga, no cree necesario usar sus rayos ante un moribundo, el sujeto se acerca, puede sentir su presencia y respiración a escasos pasos.

Voltea en un solo y rápido movimiento, clavando de inmediato el objeto cortante en el pecho expuesto del Jotun, observa la herida antes de sacar el arma, se deleita un poco entre los contrastes del azul y el rojo, y hace algo que no había hecho en aquella guerra: levanta la mirada y observa el rostro de a quien acaba de herir, y en lugar de sentir aquel alivio, un horror se apodera de él, un terror inmenso que hace que tome en ese momento en sus brazos a aquel Jotun que al instante del contacto cambia el color de su piel y sus marcas desaparecen, y frente a Thor aparece Loki con solo un último suspiro de vida. Con la sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos de horror y dolor indescriptibles, con los labios abiertos intentando gritar pero sin conseguirlo y solo se alcanza a escuchar jadeos entrecortados, mientras observa esos ojos azules ahora llenos de lagrimas que de igual forma intentan decir algo pero la voz se ha extinguido.

Y en ese momento todo al alrededor de ambos se va haciendo cada vez más borroso, los hermanos cierran los ojos al mismo momento y al abrirlos ya no están juntos.

* * *

**_Los reviews le hacen bien al autoestima. Dejen uno o alguna señal de que les gustó esta cosa._**

**_Gracias :c_**


End file.
